


Wistfully Desires

by rathavits



Category: Justice League: War, The Death of Superman (2018)
Genre: Angst, Battle, Blood and Gore, Clark just wants to be accepted and to bond with the batkids, Denial of Feelings, Depression, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Multi, Smut, SuperBat, The batkids are good brothers to one another, bruce just wants to be a good dad, mindcontrol, slowburn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-08-10 04:50:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20129626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rathavits/pseuds/rathavits
Summary: “It’s okay to make mistakes. You don’t have to be perfect.”Clark struggles with not being perfect, but also struggles with craving Bruce Wayne’s approval and his crush doesn’t make it easier. He just wants Bruce to accept him. Bruce’s family did, and Clark will do anything to keep them safe, including Bruce. Bruce on the other hand, wants nothing more than to know some sort of happiness. Clark was starting to change him.(A mix of bvs + justice league war are written in this, but it's mostly justice league war with my own twist to the story hehe.)





	1. Chapter 1

"You're overreacting, Arthur, you're going to get yourself killed out there," a calm voice states, trying to reason with the man. Clark perked his head to look back, stopping the conversation he was having with Diana to see what was going on. It ended quickly, Arthur throwing Bruce to the side, which Clark quickly reacted and caught him before he hit the wall harshly. 

"Hey!" Clark yelled. "That's a little much, don't you think? You could've gave him a concussion. He's just trying to reason with you, Arthur. Why did you react like that?"

Bruce moves away from Clark swiftly, staring at him for a moment before walking off. Diana gives a worried glance to the male, before looking back at Clark and Arthur. "Clark's right, why are you behaving like this? You could've killed him..."

"If he's not capable enough to even take one blow, then why is he our team leader? Have you ever thought how useless he is? He doesn't have any powers. What's he do that we need so much?" Arthur snapped.

  
Clark narrows his eyes. "He brought me back to life, he makes us gadgets. He makes sure we don't cause damage to the damn world, and bails us out of it. Also, he plans things to the point that we're unstoppable. Without him, we wouldn't be a team. He's the one who keeps us all together and straight."

  
"He tried to killed you, dumbass," Arthur retorted. 

Clark sighs. "I know that, but I know part of it was my fault. I was reckless, and I destroyed property which killed people. I deserved all the treatment I got before. He didn't kill me though."

"You shouldn't piss on Bruce, Arthur," Barry adds. "He's awesome, I mean the guy is Batman. If he almost killed Superman, then doesn't that mean he's technically better than you? Just saying!" 

Arthur glares at Barry. "You can't even properly control your powers."

"Oh, low blow," Barry sighs. "Was that really necessary? Sorry that not all of us are fish talkers."

  
"Enough!" Diana yelled, slamming her fist on the wall. "See, this is why we'd crumble without Bruce. He is our leader, he keeps us a team. Just because he doesn't have powers, doesn't mean he's not capable of fighting. This is about Justice, the whole point of our League. Not who can be more magical than the other."

"I'm going to go check on him," Clark decides. He starts to hover before zooming off to Bruce's room. They had a base now for the League, and Bruce was either patrolling cameras, or sitting in his room planning things. Bruce never took breaks though, and Clark had grown to admire the man. He knocks on the door, waiting for a response. "Hey, uhh, It's Clark, not Arthur. I'm just-" Clark's interrupted when the door slides open, revealing Bruce who was standing with a dull expression.

"Is something the matter?" Bruce asked, calmness still in his voice. Yet, Clark could tell something was off by his expression. Bruce had a stiff look, as if he was holding back his real feelings. I'm sure it affected Bruce more than anybody knew. Clark on the other hand, didn't want to leave him alone.

"No," Clark replied. "I just wanted to check on you."

Bruce pauses, staring at him for a moment. His expression changing to slight confusion. "I'm fine, Clark."

"Are you?" Clark asked, an eyebrow raised. He reaches out to touch Bruce on the shoulder, a reassuring movement that Bruce steps back from. "You're not okay. Bruce, what's wrong?" 

"Nothing is wrong," Bruce replied, "stop making this into a big issue. Do you think I'm upset over Arthur's angry words? Clark, be honest now, you know I can handle myself. Why do you even bother? You know I won't tell you how I feel."

"I was hoping you would," Clark replied.

"Why?" Bruce chokes out a dark laugh. "You're part of the league, yes, but I still tried to kill you."

"Yes, I know," Clark replied, "But you're my friend."

Bruce's eyes widen at this, a brief moment of shock before it fades away. "We're not friends."

"We will be," Clark retorts. "I'll make sure of it."

Bruce sighs at this. "Is that all? It's getting late, aren't you going to hang out with the League?"

"No," Clark decides, thinking for a moment. "You never hang out with us, why not? You made the League after all."

  
"I'd rather not be involved in a bonding activity. It seems I'm not wanted half the time. I don't have powers, Clark," Bruce stops himself when realizing he let out a little too much. "It's fine, go have fun, son."

"You're only a few years older than me, you don't have to call me that. You have powers, Bruce, one of the most important powers!" Clark argued. 

"Which is?" Bruce sighs. 

Clark frowned, landing on the ground since he was hovering. "You're the most human out of us all. You've always been the most bravest. Your power is not needing powers. You aren't any less than anyone else, Bruce. So, come on, hang out with the League." 

Bruce runs a hand through his hair, pushing stray strands of his hair back. "Alright, just this once. What do you all even do?"

"We're going to an arcade," Clark replied. "You might want to change to Bruce Wayne though."

"Yes, I suppose you're right..." Bruce awkwardly replies. The two stare at each other for a moment, before Bruce breaks the silence. "Meaning you'll have to change too, and let me change. You standing here won't allow that."

  
"O-Oh, right, sorry!" Clark realized before hovering, then zooming off to his room. Bruce shakes his head at the male, before closing his door and changing. Clark waits with the league, who were all in human disguises. Bruce walks out, wearing his casual clothes which were basically a stereotypical dress shirt and vest. "Lookin' good!" Clark smiles, making Bruce roll his eyes. 

"Oh, spooky is going with us!" Hal says excitedly. "Awesome, the more the merrier." 

* * *

Clark knew Bruce wouldn't participate much, but it didn't mean he'd leave the man alone. The others were all playing games together, while Bruce stood in the corner of the arcade watching. Clark decided to stop playing a game with Barry, and walks over to Bruce. "Do you want to play something?" Clark asks. 

"No," Bruce right away replied. 

Clark frowned at this, before reaching over to grab Bruce's wrist, who attempts to yank away. "Super strength, remember? Come on, play that weird game where you wack an animal on the head with me!" He drags Bruce towards the game, who still struggled to pull away. Clark releases Bruce's wrist, and Bruce glares at him for a moment before looking down at the game. 

  
"What is this?" Bruce finally decides to ask. "How do you even play this?"

  
"I think you wack the animal that comes up," Clark explains, pointing to the animals head that randomly popped up for a split second. "I'd speed do it, but that would be cheating. Come on, try it at least. If you get enough, you get a giant unicorn plushie!" 

"Why would I want that?" Bruce asks, glancing over at Clark. He notices one of the animal heads pop up, and he quickly swings the hammer to smash onto it. Clark smirks at this, knowing that he successfully sucked Bruce into a competitive game. He watches Bruce quickly swing the hammer down on more heads that pop up, getting each one. 

  
"Hell, yeah!" Clark cheers, excitement on his features. Bruce keeps aiming correctly, meaning he gets each one. "You're so good at this, holy shit!" Bruce gives him a side smirk, appreciating the compliment. Finally, he finished the game, winning the unicorn plushie. The man at the prize stand blinks rapidly when seeing Bruce hand him the ticket that says: Unicorn Plushie Prize. He hands Bruce the unicorn plushie, who holds onto it. 

"Lemme win you another prize," Clark decides, leading Bruce to a basketball hoop game. The prize was a giant Pikachu plush, and Clark wanted to win Bruce as many plushies as he could. He knows the man wouldn't care too much for them, but it still made him want to get Bruce as many souvenirs as he could. 

  
Clark starts aiming the basketball, each time he makes it into the basket. Bruce crosses his arms, leaning on the machine as he watches Clark play. "You're pretty good at this," Bruce compliments. Clark scores the highest score he could get on the game, and throws his fist up in victory that he one the ticket for the Pikachu plush. "What are you going to do with that?" Bruce asked, following Clark who walks back to the prize stand.

Clark gives the prize ticket to the boy again, who grunts before handing him the giant Pikachu plush. Clark quickly gives it to Bruce, a smile on his face. "I'm going to give it to you, duh," Clark chuckles at Bruce's flustered expression. 

  
"You're ridiculous," Bruce sighs. "I won't even keep these." 

  
"You totally will," Clark retorts. "Even if you hate me, you gotta admit they're cute." Bruce lets out a slight huff, but an amused look is resident on his face. 

Bruce sighs at this, before stepping back from Clark. "I'm going to the men's room, excuse me." Clark nods at this, watching Bruce drift off towards the restrooms. He stands there impatiently waiting, tapping his fingers on the arcade game.

  
"Hello, Kal-El," Diana softly says, startling Clark. She gives him a slight laugh at this, before leaning on the arcade game. "How are you enjoying your night, Kal-El?"

"It's fun with Bruce here," Clark admits, smiling at the thought. "He's not a complete drag like everyone makes him out to be, he has a competitive side that you have to fuel."

  
Diana laughs at this. "I see that, he seems entertained, Kal-El. I haven't seen him actually give anyone a smile other than you. I think Arthur's harsh words are starting to get to him. Arthur has always had the need to be the damn alpha male of the house."

"How irritating," Clark rolled his eyes. "He's our team leader, you'd think Arthur would at least respect that."

"Not at all," Diana chuckles. "What are you planning on doing when Bruce comes back? Follow him some more?"

"Hey! I am not following him!" Clark defensively says. 

"You're acting like a lost puppy, Kal-El. It's cute, you seem to want Bruce's approval and friendship," Diana admits. "Despite him almost killing you."

"That's in the past," Clark replied. "He did what he had to do. You can't hold him accountable for being afraid of a powerful alien."

"No, I suppose not," Diana hums. "You still seem to have a crush on him, Kal-El."

"I do not!" Clark quickly says. "He's just a person I feel... I feel-"

"Attached to?" Diana questions.

  
"I think so, Diana, it makes no sense. For him to revive me, and then for me not to recognize any of you but him at the time. Doesn't that mean something? Despite me being evil, I still remembered his face out of all of you, even Lois's. I saw his face, and it was recognizable. Deep down, I was scared, because he looked vulnerable. He looked pleased to see me, and I didn't want to hurt him. I couldn't control myself though," Clark whispers.

"Ah, you're in love with hi-"

"-No!" Clark interrupts. "I am not in love with him."

"Then why are you making it your personal mission to include him into things? Why do I see you so angry when Arthur degrades him? Kal-El, why are you so protective over him? Why do you feel the need to check on him?" Diana asks. "We're friends with him too, but none of us react to those situations like you do."

"Maybe you should," Clark snapped. "He's practically being bullied by some asshole fish-jock!" 

  
"Real mature," Diana replied. "That asshole fish-jock, has been in the bathroom the entire time with Bruce. Now, if you aren't in love with him. You'll have no reason to go in there and defend him, when we all know Bruce is perfectly capable of handling his own."

Clark glares at her, before with a flash, he quickly appears in front of the bathroom. This didn't mean he loved Bruce, this meant he was worried about his friend and fellow teammate. Clark threw open the door, automatically hearing Arthur's angry voice. "You can't be serious, Wayne! Jason's dead because of your irresponsibilities. How are you even a goddamn father?" Clark winches at this, _Bruce had a kid? _

  
"Shut up, Arthur!" Bruce's voice booms through. It seemed to Clark that Arthur had been saying things to him for awhile, and this was the final straw. "Never, _never, _say that name!" Bruce screamed, and the sound of someone being slammed against the wall echoed, and Bruce's loud whimper of pain. 

  
"Don't tell me what to do, Wayne, I'm a fucking king," Arthur reminds. Clark loses it, he flies straight in, seeing the sight before him. Arthur had Bruce pinned to the wall, he was thrashing in his grips. Clark clenches his fists, anger fueling through him. His eyes finally light up red, and Arthur quickly turns his head to look at Clark, including Bruce.

  
"Get _off _him," Clark demands, his voice deep and threatening. It's a voice he never uses, a voice that screams pure rage waiting to burst. Arthur glares at him, before Clark's heat vision comes into play, and he zaps Arthur off him. Clark quickly flies over to Bruce, gently holding him up. "Are you okay?" He says, concern in his voice.

  
"I will be, I think he broke a rib," Bruce mumbled, a vulnerable expression on his face. He was in pain, and even his Batman persona couldn't keep up with how much it must hurt. 

  
"I've gotcha, I'll take you to the hospita-" 

"-No, take me to the manor," Bruce interjects.

  
Clark sighs in defeat, but nods anyway. He quickly flies out of the arcade, leaving the rest of the league and Arthur who was still recovering from being zapped. "What happened, Bruce?" Clark finally asks as he flies slowly towards the manor. He knew if he went too fast, it could explode a lung.

"Same old, he decided to bring my family into it," Bruce simply says. "It's nothing too bad, but It's a sensitive topic for me."

"I can see that," Clark chuckles, giving him a soft smile. Bruce sighs at this, before looking away from the Kryptonian. "You know, I need to stop getting so possessive over Bruce Wayne aka Batman. It's starting to get a little out of hand. I could've accidentally killed Arthur with that zap."

  
Bruce rolled his eyes. "You'd be doing the league a favor. I'm kidding, don't tell Diana I said that."

"Don't worry, I won't, she's not exactly the most reasonable," Clark replied, a smile on his face again. 

"Ah, you're oblivious aren't you?" Bruce questions. 

Clark raises an eyebrow, his smile fading at this. "Oblivious to what?" 

"Oblivious to Diana, Clark. You know she's had her eyes on you since you rescued that plane with the President in it," Bruce tells him, as if it was a normal thing to talk about. "Amuse me here, Clark, you're slowly flying like I am a dandelion, at least talk about something entertaining."

"I don't _like _her," Clark snapped. "She's my friend, and a warrior that I admire. Besides, she's clearly not over that Steve guy or whatever. I know she's only interested in me because if my strengths. If I was an ordinary man, she wouldn't care for me... Bruce, don't you think Superheroes should be involved with someone who might understand them? Not normal humans?" 

  
"What do you mean?" Bruce questions. 

  
Clark sighs, before hovering. "Like, don't you think less Superheroes would feel less alone and misunderstood if they actually took interests in each other. Instead of feeling the need to form a team, or form a enemy relationship?"

"You're referring to Arthur and his significant other? Because they're both strong and understand that aspect of each other?" Bruce realizes.

Clark nods at this. "Yeah, that's an example."

"Is that why you didn't want to marry Lois?" Bruce asks casually, before tapping Clark's shoulder to tell him to keep flying. 

  
Clark realizes he's still hovering, and gives an apologetic smile before he continues to fly through Gotham. "Yes, because she didn't understand me. She loved a part of me, not all of me. She could never understand that, and it put her in danger. I had to worry about saving her constantly. She was in danger because of me, because she wasn't like me. I'm an alien, I shouldn't even bother to date humans."

"That's dumb," Bruce deadpanned. Clark raises an eyebrow at this. "It's dumb because just because someone is a human, doesn't mean they're weak."

Clark nods, agreeing right away. "I didn't mean it like that. You for example, you're not a normal human. You're probably the most heroic of us all."

"I know what you meant, Clark. You're saying you broke up with Lois because she could never understand the real you. Because she fell in love with a lie, a person who is a secret identity, not their real self. You're saying she's in love with Clark, but not Kal-El," Bruce sighs.

Clark has a shocked look on his face. "That's exactly right, Bruce."


	2. You're an unsolved puzzle

Bruce was thankful that Clark dropped him off, but Bruce was even more thankful when Clark didn't ask to stick around. He got the hint once Alfred came out to tend to Bruce, and gave Bruce a quick smile before flying off. "Are you alright, father?" Damian interrupts, staring at his dad who was clenching to his rib. "You seem hurt, what happened to you?"

  
"Arthur," Bruce simply responds. "It's not a big deal, I should've watched my back better."

  
"Sounds like a big deal," Tim also interrupts. He sets down the book he's reading, looking over at Bruce. "He could've killed you. What stopped him from beating you up more?"

"Superman," Bruce grumbled. "He decided to save me, which I am thankful for..."

Tim frowns at this. "You feel as if you're a damsel in distress, don't you?"

  
"I hate that you know me so well, Tim," Bruce gives his son a slight smile.

"Who doesn't hate being a damsel in distress, father? I'm pleased to know that Kryptonian alien had your back," Damian simply says.

  
"Didn't you hate him?" Tim raises an eyebrow.

Damian huffs. "I did, until he saved our father."

"This isn't helping my pride," Bruce grunts. "If anything, you're all treating me like I am the kid here."

Alfred chuckles from the doorway. "You are behaving like one, Master Wayne."

"How nice," Bruce sighs. "Did you finish your homework?"

Damian nods. "Not sure why I have to go to human school, father. You didn't have to..."

"That's because I ran away like a coward," Bruce retorts. "Imagine running away from simple multiplication, you know how uneducated that makes you sound?"

Damian cringes. "You're right, I would never want to be you." Bruce laughs slightly at this, and Tim rolls his eyes, swatting Damian with his book.

"Master Wayne, a guest for you," Alfred interrupts. 

  
Bruce nods, before standing up from the couch and walking over to the front door. He opens it slightly, to reveal Jason who stood there holding his helmet. "Hey, old man, heard you got beat up by Arthur? How's your ego going?" Jason teases. 

  
Bruce rolls his eyes. "Come on in, and how flattering of you to assume I got completely beaten by Arthur."

"Didn't you?" Jason snorts. "I heard you got your ass kicked. I have to hand it to you, that doesn't sound like my old man."

"Because it wasn't," Bruce replied. "I held back."

  
"How come?" Jason asked, leaning on the wall. 

Bruce sighs. "He's still my team member. I don't want to hurt him or anyone on that team... I care for them, you know that, right?"

"Mhm, I remember how depressed you got after Clark snapped that Doomsdays neck, before dying and shit," Jason recalls. "Old times, glad he's back though, I guess. Remember that one time you and Hal tried to fight him? Or was it just Hal who did most the fighting?"

"I tested him, you know I'd never fight Superman without knowing his weaknesses," Bruce retorts, making Jason crack a smirk. "What brings you here? Everything alright with Roy?"

  
"Daaaad, we're not dating for the last time!" Jason huffed, before seeing Bruce's skeptic look. "Okay, yeah, we're dating, but he wants a break. So, I'm just gonna crash here for a few days, is that okay?"

  
Bruce frowns at this, placing a hand on Jason's shoulder who flinches. "Are you alright?"

"It's fucking fine, his choice not mine. I guess I just wasn't good enough for him," Jason sighs. "He'll be my friend though, I know he will be... I don't crave a relationship with the guy. He's just looking for a guy who wants to engage in sexual shit, which isn't me. You know that I'm-"

"-Asexual? Yes, of course," Bruce replied. "That's completely okay too, you don't need to change that for anyone." Jason smiles slightly at this.

"I love you, dad," Jason finally says. "I hope you know that."

"Of course," Bruce smiles. "I love you too, Jay. Now, Tim bought extra ice cream a few days ago, go binge watch some movies and stuff yourself on ice cream. I hear that helps with emotional breakups, right?" 

Jason snorts. "You're a genius." He gives Bruce a salute before walking off to grab a tub of ice cream. 

"I wish that wasn't all I was though," Bruce sighs, before turning to go upstairs. He picks up his landline, dialing Dick's number who right away picks up with a cheerful 'moshi moshi.' "Hey, how are you holding up with Kori, Dick?"

  
"Pretty well, actually! How have you been, daddio?" Dick's cheerful voice mocks. 

Bruce sighs at the nickname. "I've been better, I'm glad you and Kori are doing well." Bruce shudders when feeling a shift of wind in his room, and he turns around to see the Pikachu plushie and Unicorn plushie laying on his bed. Bruce can't help but give a slight smile at this, a genuine one. "Nevermind, I'm doing alright."

"I know you are, just because Arthur's a dick, doesn't mean you're not Batman," Dick replies. "You're the best man ever, you know that."

"T-Thank you, Dick," Bruce smiles softly at this. "You're an amazing man, I hope you know that."

"Nah, but now I do," Dick chuckles, before Kori's yells are made clear. "Kori made dinner for the Titans, we'll talk later, daddio!" 

  
"Bye, Dick," Bruce replies, before he hangs up. Bruce walks over to his bed, picking up the Pikachu plushie that laid there. "You're just an idiot, Kal." It's not truly anything negative, it's a slight fondness that Bruce didn't know he had other than for his kids and Alfred. 

* * *

Meanwhile, Clark was sitting on his couch typing away at a report, before sighing. "Was delivering that stuff against his permission the right call? What if he's mad at me for coming during a private moment? Him and Dick seem close again," Clark smiles slightly at the thought. His phone starts to ring, and he quickly picks it up, expecting it to be his boss again to yell at him. "Don't be mad, si-"

"I'm not," a familiar voice says, it's deadpanned but a slight elegance is wrapped around it, _Bruce. _  
  
"Oh, hey, Bruce! Sorry for like... Y'know, disturbing your conversation and coming into your house," Clark scratched his neck awkwardly, before standing up to go flip his calendar to June. He sits on the counter in boredom, waiting for Bruce to say something, and he starts to munch on a cookie absentmindedly. "You there?" Clark says with a mouth full.

"Mm," Bruce replies after a moment. "My apologies, I was watching the news. I see our doomsday battle is still a popular topi- are you eating?" 

"Nwo," Clark chokes out, before quickly swallowing the cookie. "Now I'm not..."

Bruce sighs over the phone, and Clark smiles slightly at this. "You're annoying, but anyway, I just wanted to make sure it was you who delivered the plushies, and not Barry."

"No!" Clark quickly stumbles off the counter at this. "Barry didn't, it was me, all me," Clark awkwardly says. Why did he feel so awkward?

"Okay," Bruce simply responds. "Night, Kal."

  
"You called me... Kal?" Clark says in confusion.

He gets another sigh from Bruce. "It doesn't seem too appropriate to call you 'Clark" if that's not who you really are, does it?"

"No, not at all," Clark chuckles slightly. "Is that all you wanted to call about? Not that I don't mind... Talking to you."

"Yes, that's all. I'll see you at the League meeting tomorrow," Bruce replies after a moment, before hanging up. 

"Wait no-" Clark frowns when hearing silence, indicating Bruce hung up. "Why am I sad that he hung up?" Clark notices his phone ring again, and this time it's Lois. Clark picks up quickly, "Hey, Lo."

"Hey, Clark, how was your day?" Lois asks cheerfully.

"Eh, pretty tiring actually. Arthur keeps being a mega-douche to Bruce, it's really annoying," Clark sighs, before continuing to talk. "So, I went to go see if Bruce was okay, and asked if he wanted to join the league. Okay, but guess what?"

  
"He said no?" Lois chuckles.

  
"No! He actually said alright. Like, I didn't even have to force him to go," Clark adjusts his sitting pose. "We went to the arcade together, and guess what?"

"Uhh? You went to the arcade?" Lois replied.

"Duh, but we also hung out together. Okay, that's a lie, I made him hang out with me, but I won him prizes. He even played a game too!" Clark says excitedly. "But then mega-fish douche decided to ruin things. Bruce went to go use the restroom, which is when mega-fish jock decided to beat him up. I was so pissed off, Lo, you wouldn't believe. I even fucking zapped him!"

  
"Never heard Clark Kent use so many profanities in one sentence, and mega, but yes, continue," Lois laughs. "So, you zapped him and then what?"

"Bruce was really injured, so I took him home. I dropped off the plushies after, but he said thank you, Lo!" Clark smiles to himself. 

"Clark, I love talking to you, but this is the most Bruce filled story I've ever listened to. You don't even talk about your day much, this is weird. Are you feeling okay, Smallville? Or perhaps... Does someone have a crush on Mr. Batman?" Lois teases.

"My fridge is running," Clark finally says.

  
  
"Uh, what?" Lois questions.

"I have to go catch it, bye," Clark quickly hangs up, despite Lois's protests. "Jesus christ, why does everyone think that, Mr. Globfish," Clark stares at the goldfish he had bought a few days ago. "I should probably stop talking to my pet fish."

* * *

Clark's learned to accepted Bruce not being interested in social interactions, but what he didn't understand is why Bruce didn't even spare him a hi. They had become friends, right? He really hoped Bruce considered him a friend, and favored him a little. Clark was sitting at the meeting table, listening to Bruce talk about plans for a next villain. Apparently, he was dealing with his own villain drama which was the Joker. "You're saying we should let you handle the Joker alone?" Diana finally speaks. "Why can we not assist? If we all just take him ou-"

  
"We don't kill," Bruce interrupts. "Not now, not ever."

"I kill, Bruce, I am not part of this agreement," Diana snapped.

"I also kill," Arthur adds, crossing his arms.

"I don't," Barry and Hal both say at the same time. 

  
"I don't either," Clark interjects. "Nor should any of us. We're the Justice League, not take the killing League."

"That sounds more cooler though," Barry admits. "Not that killing is cool. Killing is wrong, and bad!" 

"I'm not having this discussion, I won't be killing the Joker," Bruce sighs. 

Arthur rolls his eyes. "That's what got your son killed, and the other one possessed."

Diana glares at Arthur. "Was that really necessary?"

"Speaking of which, how do you even have custody over kids after that? You're a shitty dad," Arthur simply says.

"_Enough!_" Clark yelled, slamming a fist onto the table, which leaves a fist print. The entire League looks at him, flabbergasted. Clark takes a deep breath, trying to calm down. "Arthur, say one more thing about Bruce in a negative manner, and my no kill rule goes out the window..." Arthur stares at Clark, a look of confusion before realization kicks in. Bruce also seems beyond confused, his face giving nothing but hints of questioning. "I'm going to excuse myself," Clark decides, quickly flying off.

"Arthur, you almost got Superman to fucking laser beam you," Hal teases. "You should really stop treating Bruce like your bitch, he's just as capable as any of us. It's getting really annoying, honestly. I used to do the same shit you did, but Bruce obviously has proven to be an excellent leader."

  
"For real, it's just getting exhausting, dude," Barry interjects. "Nobody despises Bruce here, sure he's a little strict but he isn't intolerable." 

  
"Thank you, for talking about me like I am not here," Bruce grumbled, making everyone quiet down for a moment.

Diana sighs. "Someone should go check on Superman. Bruce, you should go, I'll go over the plans."

"Alright, excuse me," Bruce replies, standing up from the table and walking past Arthur, who had his head hung low from being yelled at by Superman. Bruce walks around the League's tower, not being able to find Clark. Bruce rolled his eyes, before crossing his arms. "I know you're floating, Kal." He gets a grunt in response, before Clark lands right in front of him.

  
"How did you know that?" Clark sighs. "I'm sorry for my behavior."

Bruce gives him a confused look, before speaking again. "Why do you keep defending me?" 

"I don't know... I wish I knew, but I just get angry when Arthur attacks you for no reason," Clark explains. Bruce doesn't look to convinced. 

  
"You're fighting Arthur, because he upsets you when going after me?" 

  
"I guess?" Clark laughs awkwardly. "I don't know, it's weird."

  
"Yes, yes it is," Bruce agreed, making Clark feel even more awkward. "But, I appreciate it. I don't have friends here, so I don't expect to be defended. So, I appreciate it."

  
"Did you just imply we're friends?" Clark cracks a smile. 

"Don't push it," Bruce rolled his eyes before walking off, leaving Clark there with the same smile.

* * *

"So, that's what happened," Bruce finishes telling the kids his day, who stare at him in confusion. 

"Great story, dad, but uhh... Since when is Superman up your ass?" Jason asks, raising an eyebrow. "Either he genuinely has a crush on you, or he wants to bang you. One of those two options, probably the latter."

"I doubt Superman wants to bang our father," Damian rolled his eyes. "Let's be honest here, he's a boy scout."

"I think he likes you, Master Wayne," Alfred interjects calmly. "He's grown possessive over you because he's gaining feelings and interest for you."

Bruce lets out a sigh. "I would've expected him being the last person to gain any feelings for me."

"You have a way of attracting aliens, father," Damian mumbles, shading his mother. 

"I think he digs you," Tim agrees. "It's cute that he's not even sure that he has a crush, but he's behaving like a love sickened puppy. I mean, he's defending you for god knows what reason, but he still tries to justify it as 'just being a homie', or whatever."

"Never say that again," Jason face palms. "That's like dad saying, LMAO, LOL, hashtag SWAG!" 

"Ew," Tim and Alfred both say, and Bruce rolled his eyes. 

"Anyway, he probably wants to fuck. The dude hasn't been fucked since his girlfriend got sick of him being a hero," Jason admits.

"Profanity," Alfred warns. 

"My fucking bad," Jason rolled his eyes. 

Alfred proceeds to slap Jason with a dustpan he was holding. "Profanity, Master Todd."

"Okay, okay!" Jason sighed. "Oh, by the way. Is Diana still up Clark's ass?"

"I don't know," Bruce replies honestly. "Clark told me he wasn't interested in her when I mentioned her. So, I assume it won't go anywhere. Not that I care, it's just something he decided to tell me."

"He's so obvious," Tim smirks. "The guy is practically head over - uh, boots for you."

Alfred finally speaks up again. "Do you have any interest in him Master Wayne?"

"No," Bruce replied, it's harsh and cold, but what else was he going to say? 

Jason raises an eyebrow. "You sure? I told you about Roy, come on, pops."

"I'm not interested in Superman," Bruce replies. "I am sorry to disappoint."

"I never expected Grandkids, sir, I gave up on that, but you could at least try and get a husband for god's sake! I'm getting old, sir, if I die without seeing you at least have one marriage. I will haunt you forever," Alfred warns. 

"Don't you already do that- ow!" Jason screeched when Alfred slaps him with the dustpan again.

"Alfred, I am never going to get married," Bruce replied. "I'm going to head to the grocery store, for once. I just need to clear my head from a few things."

"Mind if I tag along?" Jason asks casually.

"I-Really?" Bruce turns to look at him. "You'd tag along with me?"

Jason nods, shrugging. "Why not? I miss spending time with you, old man."

Bruce can't help the soft smile appearing on his face. "Alright, let's go." The two head to the car, and a few minutes later arrive at a casual Supermarket where they wouldn't be recognized easily. They walk in together, Jason pushing the cart behind Bruce. "Anything you have in mind, Jay?"

"Mm, not really, anything you want is fine. Maybe get Damian that toy he's been wanting. Oh, sorry, I mean 'action figure' he wants," Jason teases.

Bruce laughs at this. "He's always been one for 'action figures', Jay." Bruce walks to the toy section with Jason still behind him. "This one, right?"

"How the hell did you remember which one he wanted? I was just gonna pick a random one," Jason asks.

Bruce shrugs. "I listen more than you boys know."

"That's scary but also sweet at the same time," Jason chuckles. "Do you wanna talk boy drama?" 

"Mm, not really, but if you want we can," Bruce puts the toy into the cart, and they continue to shop.

"Roy still hasn't called me," Jason sighs. "I gave up hope, but I'll be alright. Living with you guys has been helping. I've been missing you all a lot. Not that I'd ever like to admit that shit."

"Roy's an asshole for treating you like that," Bruce decides, making Jason burst into laughter at the sudden vulgar. "We've all missed you too, trust me. I still accidentally call Damian and Tim your name."

"Aww, anyway, so about Clark," Bruce grunts at this. "Cmon, dad, is he really that bad?"

"The opposite, actually, he's constantly being so damn nice to me. Never ending amount of niceness radiates from him. He's always taking my side, and always trying to spend time with me. Hal used to do the same, but it ended quicker. Clark, he's just... Different about it."

"You mean you actually enjoy his presence vs Hal's?" Jason asks, and Bruce nods. 

"Yeah, I guess I do, but I also did enjoy Hal's presence," Bruce decides. "I'll get over it though, it's nothing I need to worry about."

Jason raised an eyebrow. "Maybe you should worry about it. What if he's not there one day? If- speaking of fish guy, why is he here?" 

Bruce turns to Jason's view, seeing Arthur right away who was walking towards them. Jason notices his dad tense, obviously not wanting to talk or have anything start. "Hey, fuck off," Jason finally speaks up, standing in front of Bruce. "Get close to my dad, and I'll literally fucking blow your brains out," Jason reaches into his jacket, pulling out a gun. "I'm not fucking around, Sea-bitch."

"Jason," Bruce mumbled. "It's not worth the tro-"  
  
  
"Seriously? You know I am basically a water Superman, right?" Arthur retorts.

"And what about it, bitch? Superman doesn't have a stick up his ass," Jason snapped.

Arthur laughs. "Your dad let you die, dumbass."

"At least he was there and didn't abandon me my entire childhood, unlike... Oh! Your mother!" Jason laughs hysterically. "Don't come for my dad when your mom is every stereotypical 'going out for ice cream' but never coming back kinda mom." 

  
"Jason, come on, put the gun away," Bruce tries to push him back, but Jason stands still.

"I'm not Superman, dad. I'm about to fuck this bitch up like he deserves. My dad never fucking failed us. Never let me die either. He spent hours trying to find me, I was the idiot who went rogue and against him. He was always there, saving us from our dumb mistakes. You know nothing about him or my brothers. We all love him more than our real parents, who abandoned us like cowards or died." 

"So, what are you expecting to happen after this?" Arthur rolled his eyes. "Step away from Bruce, we're going to talk like adults."

"I am an adult too, asshole!" Jason screeches, pointing the gun more at Arthur's head. "One shot, and you're fucking dead."

"Stop," Bruce tries to say, but Jason pushes Bruce back more. Bruce wanted nothing more than to push Jason out of the way, but he knew Jason would freak out even more. He was still dealing with anger issues, it was hard to control him.

"You're going to shoot me? Isn't that against bat family code, Bruce? Damn, you got on us for killing but your son does the same? You're a hypocrite."

Jason clenches his fist tighter, and the gun starts shaking with how tight Jason's grip is. He finally puts the gun away, angrily glaring at Arthur. "I'm not like that anymore," Jason finally says. "I'm not a murderer anymore... I was pissed off, but I wasn't going to kill you, asshole."

"Can your dad stop hiding from me?" Arthur rolled his eyes.

"He's not hiding dibshit," Jason grunts, but Arthur shoves him away. Jason lands into the shelf harshly, and he yelps out in pain. 

Bruce widens his eyes at this, anger starting to rise in his normally calm expression. "You can mess with me all you want, but you can never, ever, fucking touch my kid!" Bruce yelled. "Get out, leave now before I fucking kill you. I will kill you, Arthur, my no kill rule won't even work in this situation ever again. I have all your weaknesses in a giant ass folder, don't ever, touch my kid," Bruce warns, now holding Jason's gun directly to Arthur's forehead. 

"You're not going to kill me," Arthur retorts.

"Wanna bet?" Bruce snapped, and Arthur widens his eyes when hearing the trigger start to click. Arthur quickly vanishes, leaving the scene right before the bullet comes out of the gun, hitting the wall behind them. "Jason!" Bruce quickly runs to his son. "Are you okay? Look at me, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I think he broke my damn shoulder! Mother fucker," Jason grunts in pain. "Are you alright, dad?"

"No," Bruce finally admits. "You matter more right now, let me call Alfred." 

Bruce feels a shift of air, and he looks up to see Clark standing in front of him, a concerned look on his face. "Don't yell at me for monitoring the League's heartbeats, but I heard Arthur's heartbeat and yours was off too... Oh, my god! Is he okay?" Clark looks down at Jason in realization. "D-Did Arthur do that?"

Bruce nods. "Yeah, he did."

  
"Hi, Superman," Jason awkwardly waves. "Mind helping us out? That water-dick decided to throw me."

"He did what? Why though? You're both vulnerable out here and minding your business," Clark seems infuriated. "Yes, hold on," Clark x-rays Jason's arm, a relieved smile appearing on his own face. "You're okay, he just bruised you and it might feel broken but it's not. Try and move it some."

Jason slowly starts to roll his shoulder, smiling. "Thanks, Supes."

"Are you alright, Bruce?" Clark asks, before noticing the gun in Bruce's hand still. "Did you try and shoot him?"

Bruce nods again. "He messed with my kid, Clark, I know I tried to kill the man but he... I thought he broke my son's shoulder."

"I understand, I would've done the same," Clark simply responds. Bruce widens his eyes at this, shocked that Clark wasn't mad at his hypocrisy and murder attempt. 

  
"Why aren't you mad? Isn't your number one rule not to kill?" Bruce asked.

"Yeah, it is, but my number one rule is hurting vulnerable people, especially kids," Clark gestures to Jason who started to stand up.

"I'm not a kid," Jason awkwardly interjects. "I'm about to be eighteen."

"You're a kid," Clark laughs. Jason rolls his eyes at this, sighing. "I'm just messing around."

Bruce sighs, before placing a hand on Clark's shoulder. "Always gotta be the hero, don't you?"

"Right back at you," Clark smirks. "Do you guys need help getting home?"

"Nah, we're good," Jason interrupts. "We're not damsels in distress y'know."

"You're a lot like your dad, you know that?" Clark teases. 

Jason laughs at this. "Everyone in our family is like this, Supes. I bet even Alfred would say the same thing."


	3. Always looking out for me, Clark?

It had been weeks since the Supermarket incident. Weeks since Arthur attempted anything anymore. The League meeting was tense until Barry spoke up. "So, are we all just going to awkwardly stare into the distance until one of us coughs which makes it more awkward? Then one of us will sneeze, and more awkwardness with come forward. We're all acting like we had a massive orgy together and now we're remembering we have a wife and kids."

Hal cracks a laugh at this. "An orgy? All of us? That would be fun."

"Hal!" Diana yelled, rolling her eyes. 

"Except, I'm not into men," Cyborg adds. "Although, I'd give it a chance."

  
"Disgusting, do you even have a dick?" Arthur raises an eyebrow.

"Man, I don't wanna answer that!" Cyborg huffs. 

Clark makes a coughing sound. "Can we stop talking about sex? I'm starting to get uncomfortable."

"That's because you haven't gotten laid," Hal retorts.

Clark chokes at this. "Not true!"

"Ew, I don't wanna know," Hal makes a disturbed expression.

Bruce finally interrupts the conversation. "Enough of this, we have to discuss plans."

"Bruce, a word?" Arthur finally speaks up. Clark tenses at this, glaring daggers into Arthur. "Please." 

Bruce stares at him, before giving a slight nod. The two stand up, walking outside to the hall. "What is it, Arthur?"

"Sorry," Arthur finally says. "I've been treating you like actual shit. We're a team, I have to remember that. Just, I've never really had a team before. Nor have I ever befriended other Superheroes. I guess I just felt awkward and tense around you. Because... You're cool," Arthur grumbled awkwardly. "Like, really cool. You're such a cool guy, it's annoying."

Bruce raises an eyebrow at this. "You're... Cool too?" 

"Even you saying cool is cool," Arthur sighs. "Can we be buds? I wanna start over, Leader dude." 

Bruce gives a polite smile at this. "Of course, we're a league after all. I worked alone too for awhile. I think both of us can learn from each other, right?"

Arthur smiles. "Yeah, man." He pulls Bruce into a hug, who stiffens at the interaction. "I know you're not into hugs, neither am I, but I hear humankind do this to show gratitude." 

Bruce awkwardly hugs him back, before pulling away. "Yeah, we do, just not with me though." Arthur laughs at his, before walking off.

"Did everything go well?" Clark's voice interrupts the silence Bruce was left with. 

"Mm, we're friends now," Bruce replied, turning to face Clark.

  
Clark stands there, his mouth wide open. "You said you didn't do friends! You even rejected my friendship request! What the fuck? This is so unfair! Is it because we fought that one time? Bruce, I thought that was in the past! Why are you friends with a literal bully? What the heck? Is it because I'm poor?" His face reddening in anger, jealousy written on his face.

Bruce blinked rapidly at this. "Alright then..." 

"That's it?" Clark's voice cracks. "Alright? Not even a friendship request? Also, you hugged him! You've never hugged me," Clark frowns. 

"Okay...?" Bruce still looks confused.

Clark frowns even more. "Do you hate me? You hate me don't you. You probably think I'm a weirdo!" 

"Not until now, no," Bruce interjects. Clark lets out a sad grunt of protest. 

Clark slowly lands from his tantrum. "You think I'm weird?" Clark gives him a sad look.

"Aren't we all?" Bruce simply shrugs. "Clark, are you really mad because I accepted Arthur's friendship?"

"You hugged him too," Clark mumbled.

Bruce gives a look of unamusement. "Kal," he pauses, "Are you jealous of Aquaman?"

"No!" Clark quickly responds. "I just wish you'd befriend me too."

Bruce crosses his arms, leaning on the wall now. "I didn't think I'd have to tell you we're friends. I would've expected you to already know we are. We've been friends since you checked on me, Kal. Friends don't have to remind each other they're friends, they just are."

Clark's face turns bright red now of embarrassment. "Y-You mean that?" 

Bruce nods. "Mm, of course." 

Clark smiles brightly at this, all traces of jealousy gone. "Can we hug?" 

Bruce rolled his eyes. "You can, but that doesn't mean I'll return it."

Clark still hugs him anyway, it's a gentle hug but it lasts a moment. "You can at least lean into it," Clark mumbled awkwardly.

"You're hugging Batman, Kal, not Diana," Bruce simply replied. 

However, Clark doesn't even care about that. He's just relieved that he can actually hug Bruce. Why? He didn't know, but it felt good to hold Bruce. How can you fit with someone so well in a hug? Like a puzzle piece finally fitting together. It felt good to hold him, very good. Clark almost didn't want to let go, and for awhile he doesn't. He pulls away for a moment, a flustered expression on his face. Bruce still seems the same though, unamused by all of this. "Hey, Bruce, can I ask you something?"

"Go ahead," Bruce shrugs, awkwardly moving back from Clark. 

Clark looks down, flustered even more now. "Are you and Catwoman a thing still?" 

"No, we never really were," Bruce replies. "Why do you ask? That's a little intrusive." 

"You answered anyway though," Clark laughs. "So, don't you ever get lonely?"

"I don't really think about it, Kal. I'm not really lonely anymore though, if that's what you mean. Relationship wise, I'm single yes, but I don't find it a sad thing," Bruce explains. 

Clark frowns, and he's not sure why but his heart sinks. "You'd never want a relationship?" 

"I don't know," Bruce shrugs again. "Never really think about it, as I've stated. What about you, Kal?" 

"All the time," Clark chuckles. "I come home and talk to my fish, I'm beyond lonely, Bruce. I miss someone sleeping beside me." 

Bruce gives him a confused look. "Diana likes you, why did you reject her?"

"Diana's not really the person I want, it wouldn't be right to accept her," Clark smiles. 

"Then who do you want?" Bruce asked, regretting his decision right away.

Clark hums at this. "Someone hard-headed, I guess." 

"Arthur?" Bruce raises an eyebrow.

"No, gross!" Clark quickly says. "I'd want someone who is special, and someone who understands me. Someone who I wouldn't have to hide my real self from, yet someone who would save me if I ever needed them, not always the other way around."

Bruce narrows his eyes slightly at this. "Barry...?" 

"No!" Clark snapped. "Not... Barry... For a detective you really suck at this."

"I don't like playing guessing games, Kal. We're not five year olds," Bruce retorts. "I shouldn't even care about your love life, Kal."

Clark frowns at this. "Don't friends care about who their friend will spend their life with?"

"Not really, friends allow their friends to date whoever they want, if they make them happy," Bruce replied. 

Clark looks up at Bruce, his head tilting slightly. "So, if I'm constantly worrying about who this person is with, what's that mean?"

Bruce stares straight back at him for a moment. "I suppose it means you like them..."

"Have you ever felt that way for anyone?" Clark asks, his cheeks a light pink now.

"Yes," Bruce replied. "If you like someone, normally you'll catch yourself feeling the need to protect them, touch them, and even kiss them." 

"Bruce..." Clark mumbled. "We've known each other for a year now, right?"

"About a year, why?" 

"Is it normal to catch myself wanting to protect you? Even touch you? Does that mean I like you?" Clark looks down again.

Bruce pauses at this, for the first time. He's in utter shock. "Kal."

"Sometimes I want to kiss you too," Clark mumbles. "I get really pissed off when I see Arthur messing with you. I felt hurt when seeing Arthur hug you. I rant about you all the time to Lois, and I don't know why. I think if that's what it means, then that's what it means. Bruce Wayne, I think I like you."

Bruce slowly opens his mouth, but quickly shuts it again. "I see..." 

"Bruce," Clark says a little more confident. 

"Mm."

"I like you."

"I know, Kal, I know." 

"I want to kiss you," Clark whispers. "I really want to."

"I know that too," Bruce looks down.

"But you don't want me to," Clark sighs. 

"No." _Yes? _Bruce steps back from Clark even more. "I have to go home, Kal."

Clark gives him a sad smile. "I'll be patient, you know? I'm alright with being patient, Bruce."

"What if I'm not into men?" Bruce retorts, a slight smirk on his face.

"Then, I'll respect that, but Jason told me you were bisexual," Clark raises an eyebrow. 

Bruce rolled his eyes. "Bye, Kal."

"Bye, Bruce, I'm not giving up though."

"I know that as well," Bruce sighs.

* * *

"You rejected him?!" Jason screeches. "Are you out of your mind? Are you finally getting amnesia, old man?" 

"Are you serious?" Tim throws his book aside. "For once, I was really excited and rooting for Superbat!"

"Super-what?" Damian interrupts.

"Superbat! Their ship name, obviously, haven't you ever been on the internet, Damian?" Tim retorts. "Come on, are you serious? You rejected him? Why did you do that? Do you really wanna die alone, dad?"

"I never said I rejected him," Bruce grumbled.

Jason snorts at this. "You basically implied that."

"Thanks for telling him I was bisexual, Jay," Bruce narrows his eyes.

"Sorry, wasn't my business, I know," Jason sighs. "But we all know I'm an asshole."

"Yeah, we do," Tim smiles.

"You think you'll ever give him a chance though?" Jason asks, now munching on hot cheetos. 

"You know I don't do relationships," Bruce replies. 

"You should, you're starting to get to that age where we won't be living in here anymore. I mean, I'm living here temporary, and Tim's going to end up leaving for college in a few years too. Damian's already independent as is. I don't want you here all alone with just Alfred, who might die in that time. The guys old too, but it's time you act selfish for once."

  
"You think dating will solve those problems?" 

  
"No, dad, of course not. Have you ever wanted us to have another parent? Because I've wanted another parent for years now. Even Damian does too, I catch him staring at families often with a sad look on his face. The little dude might not want to admit it, but he wants another parental figure in his life," Tim interrupts.

"I've wanted a mother or father for awhile, I don't mind having a single parent. Yet, the kids are my school have started to get to me, father. Lunch with your parents is coming up, and I won't have two parents like everyone else does. I want you to be happy as well, but I am worried for you, father," Damian adds.

"You want me to give Clark a chance, because of my happiness and all of yours?" Bruce finally realizes.

"Yeah, actually, it would be pretty sweet to have another parental figure in here. Clark radiates soft dad energy, like he'd let us get away with things," Jason smirked. 

"Jason, you're practically an adult, you don't need a father to let you get away with things. You already do get away with things," Bruce retorts.

"I know, old man, but give me something new in my life. I'd love to see you for once in my lifetime showered with love and affection from someone good. Catwoman was never capable of that, and you know that. Supes on the other hand, he'll probably throw a planet if he had to. I know he'd remain loyal to you, and be loving towards you. He's a good guy, Bruce, someone you need in your life. Not another dark patch," Jason adds.

  
"I agree with Master Todd," Alfred also interjects.

"Do you guys ever sleep? It's 1 AM, go to bed," Bruce finally decides.

Tim rolls his eyes. "Dad, we're all going on patrol later. Besides, It's the weekend. At least think about what we said, okay?"

"I'll talk to Dick later about it too," Bruce decides. "I'll get his opinion as well."

"No need, I've been texting him the entire time," Damian simply says. "He said he'll be over in ten minutes, ten minutes ago." 

The door flies open, revealing Dick standing there as if he ran a mile. "I'm so glad the titans decided to be in town for this. Hello, daddio! My opinion is you should totally hop on that super-dick!"

"Language, Master Grayson," Alfred sighs. 

"Sorry, my bad," Dick smiles awkwardly. "Nah, but I'm serious. You needa live your life. Don't you feel anything for Clark? Didn't you want him to kiss you?"

"I... _Yes,_" Bruce sighs. "I don't know why though, it was strange."

Dick shrugs. "You're just developing feelings for him, it's completely normal."

"I am not developing feelings for him! How did you even get in here without me opening the door?"

"I know the password, dad," Dick laughs. "Please, my soul hurts when seeing you alone."

"Didn't you have milk earlier, Grayson?" Damian's voice peeps in.

"Yeah, what about it?" Dick raises an eyebrow. 

Damian chuckles. "Aren't you lactose intolerant?" 

"Yes, and?" Dick asks.

"Meaning, maybe that's why your 'soul' hurts. Tell me, Grayson, where does it hurt?" Damian smirks. Dick slowly points to his stomach, before realization kicks. "Interesting, I didn't know your soul was resident in someone's stomach."

"You're such a shit," Dick grunts before running off to the bathroom.


	4. Lost

Bruce was sitting in the batcave, studying the cameras around Gotham in boredom. He jumps when he hears a sound behind him, and Bruce quickly jumps up with his hand on his utility belt. "What are you doing here, Clark?" 

"I just came to see you," Clark harmlessly shrugged.

Bruce glares at him, his fast beating heart calming. "You could've done it quieter, and less heart attack worthy."

"My bad," Clark chuckled nervously. "How're you doing Bruce?"

"On the verge of telling you to leave, you?"

"Oh, ha-ha," Clark says in a dead panned tone. "I'm good though, thanks for asking! Seriously though, what's up?"

"Well," Bruce gestures to the cameras, and Clark lets out an 'oh.' 

"That's nice, you seem tired. When is the last time you got proper rest?"

"Two days ago," Bruce replied nonchalantly. 

Clark stares at him in utter shock. "No wonder you look exhausted! Get some sleep, Bruce."

"I'm really not tired, Clark. I've just been working hard, but I assure you I'll rest if I need it."

"Have you eaten?"

"No, why?"

"When's the last time you've eaten?" Clark asks, concern evident in his voice.

"I don't know, does it really matter?"

"Yes, it matters!" Clark huffs. "Please eat, I won't leave you alone until you eat."

"That's almost too good to be true," Bruce grumbled.

"Oh, ha-ha," Clark rolled his eyes.

"If you order pizza and bring it in approximately five minutes, I'll eat," Bruce challenged.

Clark's face lights up at this. "On it!" He quickly flies off, leaving Bruce alone in the cave.

"He's not going to make it in time, pizza takes longer than five minutes to ma-" Bruce is interrupted by a sudden gust of air. "How in god's name?"

"I just picked up an already made pizza at the parlor, they only cost like seventeen dollars. It was a steal, then I simply flew back," Clark shrugged, setting it on the desk near Bruce.

"You played dirty."

"You saying you wouldn't?" Clark chuckles. Bruce rolls his eyes at this, but knows Clark has a point. He gestures for Clark to sit beside him, but Clark shakes his head politely and simply hovers in the air. "I don't need to sit, I can just hover and eat. Thanks for offering though."

"I forget you're Superman," Bruce sighs, before taking out a slice and eating. "What are you going to do after you eat?"

"Would you mind if I chilled with you?" Clark asked, his face giving a hopeful look.

"If you don't distract me, I don't mind," Bruce retorts.

"I would never," Clark chuckles. "You can count on that!"

Clark did exactly that, Bruce even forgot he was there for awhile. Clark had been respectfully quiet and observing, sipping coffee right beside him. "You can talk now, nothing important is going on," Bruce finally says. Clark lights up at this and right away speaks.

"You want to play a game?" Clark asks.

"What kind of game?" Bruce raised an eyebrow.

"Ever heard of twenty questions?" 

"I'm a billionaire who gets interviews daily, yes, of course I have."

"Okay, let's play that, except it's the real you answering. Not persona Bruce Wayne!"

"Alright, but I have the right not to answer."

"Deal, want me to go first?" Clark asked, and Bruce gives a slight nod. "I'm gonna pull up a list on my phone, hold on. What are your personal goals?"

Bruce thinks for a moment, before honestly answering. "Mine... I would say to have one day where I could be normal with my kids. Just one day would be nice."

Clark frowns at this, but nods. "Why don't you take a day off?"

"I can't, I'm Batman, Clark. I have responsibilities," Bruce explains. "Let me see your phone. Alright, what kind of childhood did you have?"

"An alright one, but also a haunting one. I was bullied a lot for being different, it left some emotional scars. I could never figure out who I truly was. Although, I had great times with my adoptive parents. They taught me how to be human," Clark smiles fondly.

"I see... I'm sure they're proud of you," Bruce mumbled. Clark flashes a smile at this.

"Okay, my turn... What makes you insecure?" Clark asks. 

Bruce rolled his eyes. "I don't really-" he notices the look on Clark's face. He did agree to play this after all. "Alright, alright, my scars. I don't like when people see them. That's why I don't sleep with people anymore to help with the act. I just don't like them, but they make me who I am and remind me of my braveries." 

"Your scars are beautiful, Bruce," Clark looks down at this. "Sorry, I saw them once before. You were changing into your suit at the Justice League tower and didn't have time to change in your room... Most of us saw them."

"I've never heard anyone say scars are beautiful, Clark," Bruce spares a slight smile at this. "What do you expect from a love relationship? That's a dumb question."

"Wouldn't the answer be love?" Clark laughs, and Bruce can't help but let out a soft chuckle.

"Yeah, I suppose it would be."

"Do you want children?" Clark can't help but burst into laughter when seeing the unamused expression on Bruce's face. "Okay, I'll skip that one. What do you find attractive in a woman?"

Bruce cringes at this. "Did they just automatically assume I dig women? How repulsive, but I suppose their hair. I don't know why, but they have nice hair."

"Want me to grow mine out?" Clark jokes, and Bruce lets out a loud laugh.

"Idiot," Bruce grumbled. "Alright, my turn to ask. What expectations do you have for yourself?" 

"Hmm, I don't have any. I just try to be myself, I don't think about that kinda stuff."

"Good, expectations are a waste of time," Bruce pointed out.

"You're completely right, Bruce. What do you expect from your partner?" Clark asked. "These questions are oddly romance filled."

"You planned this, didn't you?" Bruce teases. "I don't know, I don't expect anything. I don't have a partner."

Clark frowned to himself, but nodded. "You have a point."

"Anyway, who are your family and friends?" Bruce asked. 

"I have a cousin named Kara, a mother named Martha, a father named Jonathan. My real parents you already know their names," Clark added. 

"Mmm, I knew most of that other than your mother's name. She shares a name with my mother as well," Bruce admits.

"What was your mother like?" Clark asked. "If it's not too personal..."

"She was... Excellent, she was the best mother I could've asked for. She spoiled me to a core," Bruce smiles slightly at the thought. "I remember once she bought an entire playground for me, it was ridiculous. All because I pointed at it and cried, saying that I wanted it."

"She loved you a lot," Clark smiled.

"Yes, she really did," Bruce replied. "Alright, my turn again. What's the worst thing you've done?"

Clark's smile automatically dropped. "I... I tested my cousin with mind games. I even banned her from earth for a year. It was a really selfish move of mine. I begged for her forgiveness, I don't know why I even did that to her."

"She loves you, Clark, that's why she forgave you. You made a mistake, it's alright to make them. Just because you're Superman, doesn't mean you're perfect."

Clark couldn't help it, his eyes started watering. "Y-You mean that? No one has ever told me that. They always expect me to be so perfect. It's so fucking tiring sometimes, because I dread making a mistake. I'm scared of the world rejecting me."

"The world won't reject you. If they can't understand that even you will make a mistake, then they don't deserve a Superman," Bruce snapped. His face turning bright red in realization at what he said. He's never said something like that before. "Ahem," Bruce makes a gesture for Clark to take the phone back.

Clark still has a dumb smile on his face, but takes the phone quickly. "If you could describe yourself in one word, what would it be?" 

"Manipulative," Bruce simply replied.

"I disagree with that, I'd describe you as... Magnificent," Clark argued. 

"I'm far from magnificent, Kent," Bruce rolled his eyes. He looks away when feeling his cheeks heat up again. Clark always had this affect on him, and it pissed him off. He takes the phone from Clark, avoiding his gaze. "Do you believe in god? The fuck is this question."

Clark laughs loudly at this. "I don't know, ma and pa do. I've just never truly gotten the concept of god. I sometimes wonder, if god was real... Why does he let so much bad things happen? There's been so many bad villains that have tried to kill everyone multiple times, but it's always us saving the world."

"Understandable, I don't believe in god myself, but I don't mind people who do," Bruce shrugged. 

"That's goes for me too. What's your favorite food, Bruce?"

"This is so stupid, but I'll tell you. I like Steak, I guess."

"Time went by, holy shit. It's almost 6 AM," Clark realizes. "I should be heading home, I'm sorry for-"

"- Thank you," Bruce cuts him off. "Thank you for keeping me company, and keeping me entertained. You're always welcomed in Gotham, alright? I've never said that to anyone before. After doing this silly game with you, I understand you a lot better. I know now that I wouldn't mind having you around."

Clark widens his eyes at this. "Bruce... That's the nicest thing ever. I know how hard it is to not be protective over Gotham, I'm the same with Metropolis."

"Yes, spend your morning well. You have a job, right? We both have places to be," Bruce replied. Clark quickly pulls Bruce into a hug, who stiffens at the contact. "What's this for?"

"For telling me something I struggle to understand. For telling me it's okay not to be perfect," Clark mumbled.

Bruce can't even attempt to return the hug, because Clark quickly flew off. "I was going to hug you back, idiot," he says to himself. For once, Bruce felt lonely, and not the type of lonely he knew of. The type of lonely where you want someone. God, Bruce was so fucking _doomed. _


	5. Kent and Todd

Clark almost screeched when he opened his apartment door to reveal a young teenager standing in his kitchen. He had just came back from a long day of work, and this was the last thing he could've imagined. "Are you fucking robbing my kitchen? Wait, _really_, that's like the last place I'd imagine someone robbing. No, actually, even being in this apartment is the last place someone would ever rob. Who the hell are you if you're not a robber?"

The teenager slowly turned to face him, holding a bag of cheetos. "Oh, _shit, _you're back earlier than I remembered your schedule being like. Believe me, stalking you is a pain when you constantly use superspeed. Hello, I'm Jason, we met at the supermarket once."

"I'm aware," Clark sighs in relief when recognizing him better. "The helmet threw me off."

"Sorry, I forgot I had this thing on," Jason chuckles, before removing his helmet. 

Clark stares at him for a moment, before speaking. "What are you doing in my apartment, Jason? Shouldn't you be in Gotham?"

"Yes, I'm surprised Bruce hasn't tracked my ass down. Anyway, I figured if you're wanting to date my dad, I should get to know you." 

"Why exactly?" 

"Because, _Clark, _you're going to be involved with my dad aka you're going to be involved with his entire family. That means, you'll be involved with me. I hardly know anything about you, plus I wanna see if you're cool," Jason shrugs. 

"How exactly are you going to do that?"

"We're gonna go play basketball like two cliche macho males, alright?" Jason suggested.

Clark winced at this. "Basketball doesn't end well for me... I always end up popping the ball."

"Control your strength, you do that when you spar, don't you?" Jason asked.

Clark nods quickly at this. "Okay, okay. Come on, let's go." The two walk together to the basketball court nearby, and Jason grabs a basketball on a rack. 

"Shall we see if you are honorable, thy Clarketh?" Jason smirked.

"Thy shall proveth my worth, Toddeth!" Clark chuckles, and Jason snorts in laughter. Jason dribbles the ball, before sprinting towards Clark who was attempting to guard his hoop. Jason reacts quicker though, and does a quick jump that easily helps him shoot the ball into the hoop.

"Oh, thy have defeateth the mighty Superman!" Jason laughs. Clark can't help but laugh with the boy. This was all so ridiculous, but Clark was living for it. Jason taking his time out of his day just to look out for who his dad associated with, showed Clark that Jason truly loved Bruce. He wondered if Bruce knew how much admiration Jason had for his father. Jason looked happy to be playing with Clark too, he wore the same smile the entire time they played together. It was easy to make Jason laugh too with the medieval speak. The two of them played basketball until it was almost 10 PM.

"This was fun, Jason," Clark admits. The two of them were laying in the middle of the court now, staring up at the sky. "Hey, you really love Bruce to do this, you know that right? You're looking out for who is interested in your father."

Jason frowned slightly. "Yeah, I guess so. I worry about my old man, but I knew you were a good guy. I just wanted to make sure, y'know? Plus, now that I know I can get along with you, I support your pining attempts for Bruce. Don't give up on him, alright? I know he can be grouchy, but most of the time he truly needs someone. He's always been alone, even with the Justice League." 

Clark sighs at this. "I'm trying, Jason, but I don't think he likes me like that."

"Who knows? Bruce doesn't even know how his emotions work either. Maybe deep down he does like you. The guy is just scared of loving people, trust me. I should know..."

"He missed you, Jason," Clark whispers. "He wasn't the same without you. He was devastated without you."

"I know, and I failed to realize that until almost two years later. I can't hold it against him, and I never will. I hate that I once did. Death changes people, especially when it's the Joker who inflicts it."

"The Joker isn't worth losing yourself over," Clark replied. 

"You're pretty cool, Kent," Jason smiled. "Sorry for keeping you up, I know you have a strict bedtime."

"_Hey! _I do not!" Clark huffed. 

"Yeah, save it for Bruce, but I know you go to bed at 7:30 PM every night," Jason smirked, before standing up. 

"You could've just asked to come in... Instead of stalking me," Clark sits up, rubbing the back of his neck.

Jason laughs at this. "Where's the fun in that?" 

Clark watches Jason gapple away, a slight smile on his face still. "That was eventf-"  
  


"You! The alien who is super!" a voice screeched behind him. Clark quickly looks up to see a small boy in a Robin suit fly down towards him. _Not another one... _Clark quickly dodges the boy, who lands on the ground gracefully. "I wasn't going to hurt you, idiot."

"I'm aware, but falling on me is the same as falling into concrete," Clark retorts. "Are you Damian?" 

"Yes, glad you know my name, alien!" Damian replies. The boy was very aggressive, and Clark already felt overwhelmed by his presence. 

"Why are all the Wayne kids coming to interrogate me tonight? I'm not even dating him!" Clark huffs. "I just want to sleep."

Damian rolled his eyes. "Save it, alien! I must know if you are worthy of being my fathers beloved."

"I have a nam-"

"- I do too, but I don't care about yours," Damian interrupts. "We must spar, that's the only way."

"Kid, I'm not going to fight you for your father. He should have his own opinion in this. I'm not going to fight his kid either, that's suicidal of you. Plus, your father would yank out Kryptonite if he knew I attacked you."

Damian frowns at this. "You're afraid of me?"

"Slightly, yes, but not because of your abilities. Mostly because your personality scares the shit out of me," Clark admits.

Damian chuckles slightly at this. "You're a boy scout, as my dad as said before. I knew you wouldn't fight me, and would easily be scared of me."

"I guess," Clark shrugged. "Wait, he calls me a boy scout? What the hell, Bruce?" 

"Sometimes, anyway, do you like my father?" Damian asked. 

"Yes, I mean... Well, It's complicating, okay?" Clark awkwardly replied.

Damian simply stares at him. "How is it complicating? Did you ask him on a date?"

"No... I told him I liked him though."

"Yes, I know that, he told us. That's not what I'm asking though. Did you ask him on a date? A proper date with dinner and stuff?"

"No?" 

"Good, he'd hate it. Dad hates dates, unless they involve something entertaining. You should take him to an amusement park, he likes those from his childhood!" 

"How on earth do you know that?"

"We talk," Damian shrugs. 

"You're like six," Clark pointed out.

"No, I'm not! You're like fifty, back off, old alien!" Damian snapped.

"I'm only twenty ni-"

"That's old," Damian retorts. 

"Why do all his kids insult me somehow?" Clark sighed.

"Take my father to the amusement park," Damian demands. "I'm tired of him being a single parent. It's exhausting to watch him attempt to cook a fork in a toaster because he's too exhausted to realize common sense."

"I'm sure he hardly does tha-" Clark notices the look on Damian's face, "Oh, my god, he does that?"

"Yes, a lot, it's starting to get sad," Damian admits. "Take him to the amusement park!"

"Okay, when though? He's always busy with criminals and stuff," Clark adds. 

"Don't worry, we'll take care of that," Damian gestures to the bat signal in Gotham, which was a fair distance away from Metropolis.

"Gordon...?" Clark asks in confusion.

"No, you baboon! The bat family!" Damian huffed. 

Clark lets out an 'oh' before Damian grapples away. "Jesus, that kid is relentless, and so are his brothers."


	6. Where's Superman?

"Alright, everybody let's go! No more time delayed, we've have to get out there now. Come on, go, go!" Bruce yelled, ordering the Justice League. "Clark, where the hell are you? We've got a damn monster on the loose in Metropolis!" Bruce tried to get through Clark in the bat-com, but nothing came back. Bruce sighs in defeat, and continues ushering the Justice League to the destination. 

Diana dives down first, landing on top of the monster. She attempts to stab it, but is thrown off. With a smirk, she runs full speed towards it. "Is that all you've got, beast?!" 

"Barry, use your superspeed and wrap whatever you can find around the monster. We have to fucking contain it!" Bruce ordered.

"Yes, sir!" Barry yelled back, quickly zooming around the creature after finding a loose electrical wire. Bruce quickly acts, throwing his grappling hook up for Barry to grab onto. Barry quickly wraps the creature in the hook, and Bruce releases it so that he isn't dragged with it. "I think we've got it!" Barry says excitedly, before noticing the creature break out. "We don't got it..."

"Hal, can you try and put it into a cage?" Bruce asked, and Hal nods.

"Of course, spooky!" Hal makes a giant green cage close around the monster. "Do you think it'll keep it?"

"Let's hope so, where is Clark?" Diana asked, concern on her face. 

"I dunno, but I'm pissed that he decided to abandon us last minute," Arthur adds. "Shit, it's breaking out!"

"Diana, use your lasso!" Bruce quickly orders. Diana nods, before throwing her lasso around the creature once it breaks down. She holds tightly to it, trying to keep her boots gripping onto the concrete that moved with how hard it was pulling her.

"I demand you tell me the truth. Who are you?!" Diana ordered, but it simply slang her out of the way. "This thing resembles the Doomsday, but it's not. What do you think it is, Bruce?"

"I don't know..." Bruce sighs. "Nothing we're doing is working."

"Uh-oh, did Batman just say he doesn't know?" Barry gulps.

"Yeah, man, he did," Cyborg replied. "Shit! Watch out!" Cyborg quickly pushes Barry out of the way of a flying car. "How did it do that? It's still in Diana's lasso?"

"Did it fucking use telepathy?" Hal says in confusion. "How the hell can we fight this? We need Superman!" 

Diana couldn't hold on anymore, the monster breaks free, and tosses her harshly into a building nearby. She lets out a loud 'argh!' sound. She quickly stands up, once again charging at it. "Ahh!" She yelled in anger, jumping into the air with her sword pointed to the monster. She watches in horror as her sword snaps in half. "No!" Diana screeches, before being thrown by the beast again.

"Diana!" Bruce yelled, concern in his voice. "Clark, where the fuck are you?! Alfred, can you hear me?"

"Loud and clear, Master wayne. What is the matter?" Alfred's calm voice comes through.

"Have you heard anything from Clark? Has he said he's going anywhere?" Bruce questions, before tossing an explosive batarang at the creature that now charged at Hal. 

"Thanks, spooky!" Hal yells. 

"Do you need help, father?" Damian's voice now comes through.

"What the fuck is going on? We're coming," Jason's voice also rings through.

"No! Stay away, it's too dangerous!" Bruce demands. He gets nothing in response, and panics even more at this. His kids couldn't be stupid enough to-

"Fuck off, ugly!" Dick's voice yells. Bruce looks up to see the Teen Titans now coming towards them. 

"It's too dangerous, fall back, Dick!" Bruce yelled. 

Raven quickly flies over the beast, her eyes shining white as she concentrates. "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" She uses her magic to hurl two cars at the beast, which bounce off it. Her eyes widen when it grabs a car, before tossing it towards her. 

"No!" Beast Boy yells, turning into a T-Rex and using his tail to smash the car away from her. 

Starfire quickly dives down next, her eyes shining green as she lasers the beast. She starts blasting the creature furiously, screeching in anger. "Die!"

"F-Fall back," Bruce tries to say. "No, Jason!" Jason leaps into battle, cocking his two guns and shooting at the creature nonstop. 

"Die, you ugly mother fucker!" Jason screamed, tossing a grenade from his belt towards it. It explodes into the monster's face, doing nothing. "The fuck is this thing, dad?!" 

"I don't know, that's why I'm saying to fall back! We need to plan a stra-"

"Bruce, watch out!" Diana screamed from the distance. The beast directly leaped into the air, aiming straight for Bruce. 

Bruce widens his eyes, and realizes his grapple was used and gone. "Father!" Damian yelled, grappling towards him before grabbing him. "You did not just mess with my father, you monster!" Damian challenges, now running full speed towards it. He flips over the creature, landing onto its back, before stabbing it over and over. "It's not breaking skin, father!"

"Get off it!" Bruce yelled. The beast grabs Damian, tossing him into a building, but Starfire quickly grabs him. She lasers it in anger, furious that it harmed a child she was attached to. "Starfire, no, stop!" She ignores Bruce though, and flies straight into it, pushing it back. It simply grabs her hair, and tosses her away harshly. 

Raven flies towards it again, "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" She throws more cars at it, but it still is uneffective. "Why isn't this monster taking damage?" 

Jason notices the beast stomp towards Dick, who was helping an injured Starfire. "Hell no, leave my brother alone!" Jason quickly charges at it again, aiming his gun which shot multiple rounds at it. The beast seems distracted by this, and turns to stomp towards Jason.

"Jason, no!" Bruce yelled, before shoving Jason out of the way when it leaped towards him. 

"Dad!" Jason screamed in fear. "No!"

The beast lands near Bruce, who swiftly dodged it. It grabs Bruce, lifting him into the air by the neck. Bruce struggled to breath, trying to reach into his utility belt. He feels himself grow limp, and right as he blacks out, he hears someone yelling in anger. "No!" Clark punched the monster with all he had, causing it to fly into a building. Clark was quick to act again, flying full speed towards the monster. He grabs the monsters fists, using all his strength to keep it back. Clark's eyes heat up, and he lasers the beast directly in the face. 

"Oh, shit, Superman is here!" Beast boy yelled happily. "We might actually win!"

Superman lands on the ground harshly, staring at the beast that slowly stood up from the blast. "Come on, monster, give it all you got!" Clark demands. He's defeated the Doomsday, he can defeat this thing. Most of all, it _hurt _Bruce. It hurt _his _Bruce. Clark flies towards the beast when it starts to run towards him, and punches it backwards. The monster flies back, landing into a pile of cars. Clark was beyond pissed, and he would defeat this monster. It didn't just hurt Bruce, it also hurt his kids. 

Clark didn't expect this though, the beast fired lasers from its eyes too, which directly hit Clark. Except, it wasn't painful, it just made everything dark. Clark couldn't see anything, he couldn't hear anything either. "What happened?" He questions, looking around only to see darkness. "Guys?! Bruce? Jason? Anybody?!"

Meanwhile, Bruce noticed something shift in Clark's behavior when it hit him. Clark turned to face Bruce, his eyes gleaming a red, as if ready to laser Bruce. "Kal, it's me, what are you doing?" Clark starts to slowly walk towards Bruce, and Bruce backs up. "Kal..." 

"What is he doing?!" Dick yelled, fear in his voice. "Dad, get out of there!"

"Kal, what are you doing? It's me... Your friend," Bruce tries to reason. "You like me, Clark, you even confessed to me. This isn't you..." Clark continues to stomp towards him. Bruce still backing up quickly when noticing Clark speeding up.

"Shit," Jason realized, before he grapples towards them. Bruce kept backing up, fear evident on his face now.

"God damn it, Kal! Wake up! It's me, your friend!" Bruce yelled. Jason keeps grappling towards Bruce. "Jay, no!" Bruce extends his hand. Right as Clark lasers towards Bruce, Jason shoves him out of the way. 

"No!" Tim yelled, just arriving then. Dick quickly pulls Tim back, not wanting his brother to get hurt as well. Damian also attempts to run towards the scene, but Starfire grabs him. 

"Oh, my god," Diana whispers in shock. "Kal..."

Clark simply stood there, his entire body shaking still. Bruce coughed from the dust the laser caused, and he shifts his eyes to look at Jason. "Jason..." Bruce whispers, when seeing the boy laying there on a car. Bruce quickly runs towards his son, wrapping his arms around Jason and pulling him close to him. "Jason, come on, wake up."

"No," Dick whispers, his heart shattering when hearing Tim and Damian start wailing in cries. Hal quickly hugs Barry, who broke into tears at that exact moment. Diana and Arthur share a silent look of sadness, before looking down. Raven and Beast boy stare at each other in shock, before Raven starts to sob. Beast boy pulls her into a tight hug, his face still showing shock. Cyborg moves over to hug Starfire, who starts to cry. 

The monster makes a loud roaring sound, which shakes the ground. More of the exact same monsters fly down. One grabs Beast boy, and rips him away from Raven who yelps. The other grabs Raven too, holding her securely, and covering her mouth which means she couldn't do spells. "Let her go!" Beast boy demanded. Then, it begins, one grabs Starfire, who couldn't break free. 

"Kori!" Dick yelled, running towards her, but another monster pushes him away. Bruce widens his eyes when seeing one grab Hal and Barry, then Diana. 

"No," Bruce whimpered out. "Not them..." Diana struggled to even fight back, being overpowered by two more which grabbed her. They were only going after the heroes with special powers, and now that they had them, flew away into some sort of spaceship that hovered above them. "No!" Bruce yelled, holding Jason tighter. He can't help but break into a loud sob when seeing them now grab Clark, and drag him away as well. Arthur was the only one who managed to escape, and Cyborg. The rest were Bruce's kids. 

"Where are they taking them?!" Dick yelled out. 

"I don't know, Dick, I don't know," Tim sobbed out.

An hour passes since then, and the city around them is left in silence. Bruce still held Jason tightly, his arms shaking with emotion. He's almost about to announce he's dead, when Jason lets out a loud cough. The boys quickly shift their head to look at Jason, their eyes widening. Bruce widens his eyes as well, his eyes tearing up more. "Jason...?" 

"Hey guys, who said you could start the sob party without me?" Jason coughs out. Bruce bursts into loud sobs, before wrapping his arms tighter around Jason, and pulling him into a proper hug. "This is the first time you've hugged me, B." 

Damian is the second to tackle them into a hug. "I hate you so much, Todd." 

Tim hesitantly wraps his arms around them too, holding them tightly. "We couldn't have a sob party without you, Jay."

Dick quickly engulfs them into a hug too, crying loudly now. "I fucking hate you so much, who the hell makes jokes about almost dying?"

"Have you guys met me?" Jason rolled his eyes. 

"I love you, Jason," Bruce smiles softly at Jason, pulling away now. "I love you all so much," he admits. "I'm sorry I hardly say that anymore," he whispers. They simply hug Bruce tightly, not even minding their fathers words.

"We all love you, dad," Dick mumbled.

"This is nice and all, but we've got ass to kick. We need to get our friends back," Arthur interrupts. 

"You're right, also, guys. Clark was obviously mind controlled, he'd never hurt any of us. Nobody blame him for what happened," Jason adds.

Cyborg tilts his head slightly. "How are you even alive right now?" 

"Bulletproof armor, dude," Jason chuckled.

"Did you just act all of that?!" Tim yelled dramatically.

"No, I was knocked out, dumbass," Jason rolled his eyes.


	7. My family?

Clark blinked rapidly, before realization kicked in. He was about to be loaded into some space ship. Kryptonite shackles were around his arms and legs, preventing him from even fighting back. He widened his eyes, only remembering one thing: Jason Todd's death. "Move," one of the monsters hiss. Clark sighs, and simply does as told. He widens his eyes when recognizing Kori... and some girl with black hair with her? One of the monsters attempted to grab Kori's clothing, who screamed in terror. "Hey!" Clark hissed, causing the monster to quickly snap away from Kori. "Don't fucking touch her." 

Kori smiles thankfully at this, and now is forced to move with Clark. The girl with black hair beside her. "Blackfire, are you alright?" 

"I'm scared, Starfire," Blackfire whispered back. "What do they want with us?"

"Nothing good, but they're loading us into another ship..." Clark mumbled. He wasn't in the mood to speak at all. He just wanted to curl up in a ball and cry. How could he have done that to Jason? He couldn't even control himself. Clark walked into the ship, Blackfire and Starfire trailing behind him. Once he's inside, he shifts to the corner of the prison like ship. 

"Kal-el, would you like to sit and talk with us?" Starfire offers, her eyes gleaming with hope. She looked like she wanted to cause a distraction for Clark. "It wasn't your fault, Kal-el."

Clark shakes his head no, and turns away from them. Starfire frowns at this, looking at her sister who shared a confusion expression with her. 'He's upset, he accidentally killed someone he loved very much. Almost like a son to him.' She says to Blackfire in her language.

'It was an accident, he shouldn't be sad over it,' Blackfire snapped. 'We're about to be sold off, he should be more concerned on that.' 

"Kal-el, are you sure-" Starfire is interrupted.

"I'm fucking sure," Clark snapped. "Just leave me alone..."

An hour passes, and Clark had himself shoved in the furthest corner of the cell. His head leaning against the window of the space shift that moved over the earth. His eyes widen when seeing the stars, and he can't help but start to cry when imagining Bruce there with his kids.

_You don't have to be perfect._Clark chokes out another sob when seeing the shapes of them vanishing, his imagination not wanting to produce anymore. Clark furrowed his eyebrows, before taking a deep breath. He turns to Blackfire and Starfire, who spare a small smile at him. Clark gives them a smile back, before walking over to sit with them. 

Finally, the trip is over. The monsters open the ship door, screaming at them to walk. Clark stands up first, walking in front of Blackfire and Starfire. They trail after him in fear, but Clark keeps his head high. "Go faster!" The monster demands, whipping Blackfire. She winces in pain, and Clark turns to glare at the monster. The monster backs off at this, and keeps walking with them. 

"Attach them to the machine," the monster from earlier that defeated Clark spoke, pointing to some large machine. Clark glares at the minions that now attach Starfire and Blackfire to the machine, before strapping Clark to it as well. Clark widened his eyes when seeing more people he recognized. Diana, Barry, Hal, and more superheroes from before. "You're going to drag this machine and charge it up with your powers on the way, don't question any of this or you will be killed!" The monster warned. 

Clark was the first to start moving, pulling the machine with all the strength he could manage. He could feel the lines attached to Clark draining his powers as well. Blackfire and Starfire start to move beside him too, since they were up front with him. Then he could feel more of the others pulling with them, screeching in pain when feeling their strength harvest. Where were they taking this machine? What was the point of all this? Clark didn't know, but he kept pulling, his teeth clenched in pain.

A few hours passed of the superheroes pulling the machine together. Except, Clark noticed something in the distance. The bat signal... That's when realization hit. They would have to go through Gotham, Bruce was in danger. Bruce's entire family was in danger. Clark couldn't let that fucking happen. Bruce was in danger, and Clark couldn't let him be anymore hurt than he was. Clark glanced around anxiously, before he let himself drop.

He managed to slow down his pulse, to make it appear like he was dead. Blackfire and Starfire exchange looks of concern, and stare down at Clark. Clark simply laid there, his eyes rolled up to imitate death. "A hero is down," a monster spoke, before walking towards Clark. "Stop the machine," it demands. "What do we do with it?" 

"Release it, idiot!" The leader hissed. "We have no time for it, just dispose of him somewhere." 

The monster does as told, and starts to unchain Clark and unplug his lines from the machine. Clark smirks slightly when feeling the Kryptonite shackles being taken off. He quickly jumps up at this, lasering the monster away. Clark flies up, diving up in the air before flying down and aiming at the lines attached to Blackfire and Starfire. He lasers them, causing them to break. "Go, release the others, I have to stop this machine!" Clark yelled. 

Blackfire and Starfire do as told, and start to save the heroes who quickly flee the area. Clark narrows his eyes when seeing the leader he fought before charge at him. "Round two, asshole," Clark hissed in anger, before diving down and punching him as hard as he could, causing the monster to fly back. Clark looks up to see more heroes flying away, a smile on his face when seeing them all free.

Clark flew over to the machine, examining it for a moment. Clark didn't know what this thing was, but he knew who would. Clark looked over at Gotham, but his eyes realized when seeing the batplane flying towards him. He used his x-ray vision to see that it was just Bruce this time. "Idiot," Clark grumbled to himself. Once Bruce landed nearby, Clark quickly flew over. He hovers there, anxiety pouring in when Bruce stepped out of the plane. He killed Jason after all, Bruce probably hated him. Clark slowly landed, "I'm sorry. You can kill me if you wa-" Clark is interrupted by Bruce, who pulls him into a hug.

"It wasn't you, Clark, you didn't do it. He's not dead either, you must've watched how much of your strength you used," Bruce mumbled into Clark's shoulder. "We thought we'd never see you all again." 

Clark's face turns bright red at this. "You really thought that? You know that's not true. I'm not perfect, Bruce, but I'd never let anything happen to Gotham."

"Is that why you fought back just now?" Bruce asks, pulling away slightly. "Because of Gotham? Did you-"

"Yeah, I did it for you," Clark smiled slightly. "I did it for your family too. Because I love them dearly, even Damian."

Bruce cracks a smile at this. "He likes you too, Clark. You fucking idiot, you could've gotten killed. Why did you do that? All for fucking Gotham? What would the world do without Superman? What if your plan didn't work? What did you even do to escape?"

"I played dead," Clark shrugged. 

Bruce narrowed his eyes. "You utter idiot! What if that didn't work?" 

"I'd die trying," Clark chuckled. 

"You would die trying to be dead? Clark, you utter idiot," Bruce sighs.

"This is the longest you've ever hugged me. Actually, this is the only time you've ever hugged me," Clark teases.

"Shut up," Bruce grumbled. "Let's destroy this thing, together, alright?"

"Does this mean that you'll at least accept my date request?" Clark asks mindlessly.

"Your date request? Clark, you fucking idiot," Bruce rolled his eyes. 

"The amusement park, both of us will go with the kids, alright?" Clark asked. Bruce shook his head, smiling slightly before nodding. 

"Find this symbol, blast at it with your heat vision when you see it. It's basically a off switch," Bruce shrugged. "Whoever made this sucked at engineering."

"Aliens, amirite?" Clark joked, before taking off into the air. He looms around the machine, before spotting the symbol after using his x-ray. He quickly heat visions it, causing the entire machine to explode. Bruce in the meantime, was hacking into the machines system, and right when he got what he needed, backed away so that he wouldn't be affected by the explosion. Clark quickly grabs Bruce, flying him away from the explosion that was taking place. He lands near the batplane, gently setting Bruce down. "We did it!"

"We're a team, Clark, of course we did it," Bruce retorts. Clark widens his eyes, making Bruce give a confused expression. Bruce almost moves away when Clark reaches a hand up to Bruce's face, but he only uncovers Bruce's cowl. "What are you doing?"

"You're bleeding," Clark points out, his expression full of concern. He slowly places a hand on Bruce's cheek. "Doesn't it hurt?" 

Bruce stares at him for a moment. "I cried earlier, Clark. That hurt me more than a simple battle wound."

"I'm sorry that I attacked Jaso-"

"- That's not the only reason I cried, Clark. I cried also when seeing you being taken. I dreaded possibly never seeing you again," Bruce explained.

"You mean you missed me?" Clark smiled brightly. 

Bruce rolled his eyes. "Yes."

"Bruce, do you by a chance like me?" Clark asked.

"Yes, of course I do."

"More than a friend, Bruce."

Bruce pauses at this, before shifting his eyes away from Clark's gaze. "Kal..." 

"It's okay, nevermind. You don't have to like me like that. I understand you a lot better now, and I'll respect that. If you're not interested in me, I'll stop trying. Only if you want me to. If I really don't have a chance, please tell me now," Clark mumbled.

Bruce gives a slow blink in response at this, now looking at Clark again. "_Why_?" Bruce finally replied. "Why would you want me to make this decision right now?"

"Sorry, It's selfish, but I really need to know this. Bruce, I've been pining after you for awhile now. I want to finally get closure, wouldn't you want the same thing?" 

"Alright, no, I won't tell you to stop. I guess you might have a chance. I just hardly have ever done relationships, I deserve to be alone," Bruce finally grumbled.

Clark rolled his eyes in response. "You're such a martyr." 

"I'm aware," Bruce chuckled slightly. "You're the one who likes me."

"You're the one who told me not to stop trying. Therefore, that means you have a slight interest in me. Unless, would you like me to move onto Diana then? She's wanted me to give her the time of day for awhile no-"

"- No!" Bruce yelled. "I mean, no. Shut up, I'm going back to Gotham," Bruce awkwardly says before getting into the batplane and leaving. 

"He's oddly stubborn," someone points out, making Clark jump.

"Jesus- oh, hi, Tim," Clark says politely. 

Tim cracks a smile. "Don't tell him, but I snuck into the plane. I'm the only one who hasn't properly met you. I'm a huge fan, can I get your autograph?"

"Uh, I don't have a pen."

"Fair, so, thanks for almost killing my brother," Tim shrugged, making Clark frown slightly. 

"About that... I'm so sorry," Clark looks away.

Tim smiles at this. "Thanks for saving my dad though, and thanks for saving Gotham. Consider yourself part of the Batfam." 

"Is this some sort of acceptance?" 

"Yeah," Tim laughs. "See you around, Superman. You fought hard today. Even though you got kidnapped and mind controlled." 

"So, are you going to the amusement park? Wait, I need to know!" Clark quickly stops Tim from leaving.

"Jeez, yeah, sure, I'll go, but only if you keep Damian away from me. He always tries to fight me when we do anything competitive and last time I almost lost my life." 

Clark raised an eyebrow. "I can barely keep the kid from making threats towards me, how am I going-"

"- Figure it out," Tim shrugged before grappling away.

"Why do they all do that?" Clark huffed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y’all rly needa stop telling me how to write my book. Enjoy it, don’t tell me how to write it. If I wanted that, I would’ve asked. Don’t fake being enthusiastic by webbing your words with dry criticism.


	8. Amusement Park

As promised, Bruce came to the amusement park with his kids. He was waiting with them at the entrance, looking around for Clark. "Tell me if any of you see him," Bruce grunts. "He's always so late. I used to think being fashionably late was cool from my side, but now that it's happening to me... Well, I can see where the frustration is and why my guests grunt in annoyance when I arrive late."

"I think he's just late, dad," Dick points out. "Speaking of, why was he late for the battle? He never told us that shit."

"I know why," Damian shrugs. 

They all look at him, except for Bruce since he knew as well. "Are you going to say why?" Jason asked, annoyance on his expression.

"Yes, he was across the world trying to keep an iceberg from falling onto a ship. It was quite a big iceberg, and I doubt we wanted Titanic 2.0," Damian casually says.

Tim raised an eyebrow at this. "How did I not know that? I'm smarter than all of you."

"You were too busy being late to the battle," Jason chuckles.

Tim huffed at this. "It's not like I have superpowers! Plus, you guys all have some form of transport. Jason, I saw you tagging along with Damian when he stole the Batmobile! Dick also tagged along with the titans. What was I supposed to do? Well, I took a damn taxi!"

"That taxi driver must've been so confused on why a child dressed in a robin outfit was in the backseat," Dick points out.

"He was more concerned on why the hell I want to go towards the danger."

Dick shrugs at this. "Fair enough."

"Seriously, where is he?" Bruce finally interrupts the banter.

"I dunno, adjusting his tie for the 20th time?" Jason smirked. "He's not exactly the most brilliant of superheroes."

"Are you implying Kent is dumb?" Damian looked over at Jason, his expression void of amusement. "You're right though, he is."

"Nah, he's not dumb. He's just super oblivious," Jason replied.

Tim laughs at this. "Yes, and dumb. He's like a jock with superpowers sometimes."

"Are you guys done insulting me?" Clark interrupts, walking towards them from the parking lot. "Super-hearing, remember?" 

"Why are you late?" Bruce crosses his arms. 

"Duty called, I had to save some kid from a burning building. I hope I didn't frustrate you by the wait," Clark mumbled, now feeling bad.

Bruce shakes his head at this. "No, I understand you were being responsible. Nevermind the lateness, you're here now."

Clark glanced up at Bruce, his mouth slightly open in shock. "R-really? Lois never understood why I was late." 

"I do, because I'm the same way. Let's start our amusement park experience, shall we?" Bruce gave a slight smile.

"Right, do you guys want to start with laser tag?" Clark asked.

"Yes!" Jason and Damian yell.

"No!" Tim and Dick yell.

"Why not? Laser tag is my shit!" Jason huffed.

"You always end up breaking the rules, it's annoying!" Dick grumbled. "Remember last time we came? You fucking broke my fake gun thingy!"

"Accidents happen, Dick," Jason retorts.

"Damian always tries to kill me during it! I don't want to be hunted down," Tim adds, irritation on his face.

Clark rolled his eyes slightly. "Alright, Damian, if you try and murder Tim, I'll never play laser tag with you again."

Damian frowns slightly, thinking about the offer. "Fine, I won't kill him. I wasn't going to anyway."

"I'd hope not," Bruce adds. "Let's not add murder on my list of problems."

The group walks together to the laser tag game, and were sorted into teams. It was Bruce, Tim, and Damian on one team, then Clark, Jason, and Dick on the other team. "Please don't break the laser tag gun," the man in charge says. 

"We wouldn't dare," Jason smirked. "You're all going down! Clark is on my team and he has x-ray visi-"

"- No cheating, he can't use his powers," Bruce interrupts.

"You're such a party pooper," Jason huffed. 

The games begins, and Jason ushers the two males to follow him. "Shouldn't we suspect they'd be hunting us down?" Clark asks quietly. "We shouldn't even try to go towards them without a plan."

"He's got a point, they have all the planners on their side. Except for Damian, he's probably already running towards here... Wait! Except for Damian!" Dick realizes what he says, and Jason covers his mouth.

"Not so damn loud. Okay, so if Damian's going to be the first to come here... Where would he come from?" Jason thought for a moment. 

"He's going to try being stealthy," Clark points out. Clark pauses before looking up at the ceiling to see a vent above them. "That's exactly where he'd come from."

"Isn't that literally against the rules?" Dick grumbled.

Jason shrugged. "It's not in the rulebook, so I guess not."

"But I can't use my x-ray vision," Clark rolled his eyes. "The unrealistic expectations are driving me nuts. Although, he never said anything about super-hearing."

"Clark, we're not cheating in laser tag just because Damian is climbing a vent. If we know he's gonna drop down from the vent, we need to bait him. Jason, you're bait," Dick simply says.

"The fuck? Why am I the damn bait? Dick, you're more agile than me. You could backflip away from his attack!" Jason retorts.

"Oh, good point," Dick realizes. "Okay, I'm the bait."

"We'll hide behind the corners, if I see the vent slightly opening, I'll give you a thumbs up, okay?" Clark tells him. Dick nods at this, before Clark and Jason quickly hide behind the corners. Sure enough, Clark could see the vent slowly moving open. He gives Dick a small thumbs up, and Dick starts his oblivious act.

"I can't believe they fucking left without me! Just because I had to tie my damn shoes," Dick huffed. He smirked when hearing the vent fully open, and he quickly cartwheels out of the way. "Now!" Dick yelled.

Jason quickly aims his laser tag gun at Damian, before shooting him. "As Cyborg would say, boo-yah!" 

"This is so unfair, Todd! I bet Clark used his super-hearing. I'm going to tell father on you," Damian huffed.

Clark laughs at this. "We didn't use any powers. We just knew you'd be the first to abandon your team and try to stealth your way over here. You're out, Damian, fair and square."

"I'll defeat you next round! Father, avenge me!" Damian yelled.

"He's not even her- he's standing right behind me, isn't he?" Clark grumbled.

"Yes, yes he is," Dick shrugs. "We're doomed." 

Clark acts quickly, spinning around and dodging where Bruce's gun was aiming. Dick quickly acts on this, and starts to shoot at Tim when seeing him. "Hey, what the fuck, Dick?! Why don't you shoot dad? He's literally right there!"

"Because chasing you around will be funnier!" Dick simply yelled back, now chasing Tim as he attempted to shoot him. Tim kept cutting corners though, avoiding Dick's attempts to shoot him.

Jason grunts in annoyance. "Have fun with dad, I gotta help Dick!" He runs off, leaving Clark and Bruce.

"Holding me at gunpoint is not how I imagined our interaction being. I thought you'd somehow jump out of nowhere and shoot me," Clark chuckled.

Bruce gives a slight smirk in response. "Depends, I'm full of surprises." 

"Enough talk," Clark quickly pushes Bruce back, before pinning his wrists to the wall. "Can't use your gun now."

"You're already out, Clark," Bruce chuckled.

"What do you mean?" Clark asked.

Bruce gestures to their current position. "You're touching me, you can't touch your opponents. Therefore, you are out of the game."

"Whatever, I didn't want to win anyway," Clark shrugs, still holding Bruce's wrist.

Bruce gives him a sarcastic look. "Yes, but I did." Bruce starts to lean forward, almost about an inch from Clark's lips.

Clark widens his eyes at this, his grip on Bruce loosening instantly. "Bruce..." 

"Even if it means taking any force of action to win," Bruce smirked.

"Wait, what?" Clark blinks rapidly, before Bruce unpins himself and quickly points his gun at Clark, now shooting him. "Oh, fuck you!" Clark laughs. 

"What did you expect? I told you I was manipulative," Bruce retorts.

Clark rolled his eyes. "We should probably save Tim from Jason and Dick." He could hear Tim screaming in the distance, before soon his screaming is closer. Tim quickly runs behind Clark, shielding himself with the Kryptonian. 

"Save me, Clark, I'm being outnumbered here! Wait, you're not even on my team," Tim realized.

"It's fine, I got tagged anyway," Clark shrugged.

Tim still runs behind Bruce, who looks up to see Jason and Dick running towards them. Bruce aims at them, easily shooting them both. "Are you fucking serious?" Dick pants. "I did all that, and for what?!"

Jason was also panting now. "H-How can you r-run for so long?" He stutters out between breaths. "I'm fucking pooped."

"You're all out of shape," Tim shrugged, a smirk on his face. "Team Bat won!" 

"We had team names? What was ours?" Clark asked.

"Team Supes," Jason shrugged. "Can we go and get milkshakes? There's a parlor here too. I'm fucking hungry and need to be quenched."

"Ew, quenched," Damian cringed when walking towards them. 

"Sure," Bruce replied. The group now leaves the laser tag game, and Clark slightly moves his hand to brush against Bruce's. Bruce looks up at him, giving him a confused look before realization cues into his expression. He slightly moves his hand closer to Clark's, and Clark intertwines their hands together as they walk with Bruce's kids ahead of them. 

Tim steps back though, and intertwines his hands with Clark's, who jumps in surprise at this. "Today, let's just be normal. We'll never speak of this again, alright?" 

Clark smiled slightly at Tim, a slight sadness hitting him though. Was this really the only time the boys had gotten to be normal? Was this the only time Bruce had been able to hang out properly with his kids too? Clark felt an overwhelming amount of sadness now, but it breaks when seeing Damian now reaching hesitantly for Bruce's other free hand. Bruce easily intertwines his hand with Damian's, who now blushes at this. It's obvious Damian wasn't much of an affectionate person, but he must've heard Tim. 

Dick and Jason still walked ahead of them, laughing about some meme that Jason showed Dick. "The fucking body rolls, I hate men." 

Clark noticed that Bruce also had a content small smile on his face, and that he was appreciating the scenery as they walked through the amusement park. From an outside view, they looked like an ordinary family. Not a family that is filled with scars from battles, and certainly not a family that had gone through the most twisted of things. Once they arrived at the parlor, the group walks in together. Damian and Tim let go of Bruce and Clark, before sitting at a booth. Clark and Bruce sat on the other side of them both. Jason lets out an annoyed grunt before pulling up two chairs to the edge of the booth table, and he sits down with Dick. 

The waitress approaches them, a smile on her face. "What can I getcha to drink?"

"I'll have a chocolate milkshake," Damian right away says, he notices the look of disgust on Jason's face. "What?" 

"Chocolate is so gross," Jason cringed. "I'll have a strawberry milkshake, please."

"I'll take a Coca-Cola," Dick requests.

Clark flashes the waiter a smile when it was his turn. "I'll have a sweet tea, thank you."

Bruce examined the menu for a moment, not seeing anything he really wanted. "I'll have a Caramel Frappuccino." 

"I'll take coffee... Make it _black_," Tim smirked. "Make it as bitter as possible."

"Uhm... Are you sure, sir?" The waitress asked, probably concerned on why a child wanted bitter and black coffee.

"Yes, I'm very sure," Tim smiled. 

"We need to talk about your coffee addiction, Drake," Damian grumbled.

"Alright, I'll be back with your drinks," the waitress smiles, before walking off.

"He has a coffee addiction?" Clark asked mindlessly. 

Damian glared at him. "You have no idea. He drinks about ten cups every morning, and ten during the night."

"We really need to stop getting coffee if you keep abusing it," Bruce sighs. 

"Coffee is my fucking life, alright?" Tim hissed.

Jason laughs at this. "Calm down, Karen, nobody will take your coffee and minion memes."

"I'm not a white facebook mom, Jason!" Tim yelled. 

Dick started to laugh at this, before Clark also started to join in with the laughter. Bruce lets out a slight chuckle, rolling his eyes at Tim's behavior. "Where's Fred at, Karen?" Dick chuckled, dodging the salt shaker that was thrown at him. 

The waiter soon comes back with their drinks. "What can I get you all to eat?"

"I'm ordering for all of us, because we're going to be a normal ass family. I'm gonna say we all share a large cheese pizza," Jason orders.

"Can we put pineapple on it?" Dick asked.

"Ew, what the fuck?" Jason sticks his tongue out in disgust. "That shit is so disgusting."

"It's just pineapple!" Dick huffed. 

"We'll take a cheese pizza with six chicken wings, spicy hot, please," Bruce interrupts. 

"Right on it, sir," the waitress smiles, before pausing. "You two have a beautiful family," she gestures to Clark and Bruce.

"Uhm," Clark blushes. 

"Thank you," Bruce politely says, smirking at Clark's reaction. 

"He's the pushover dad," Tim points at Clark who blushes more. 

"Interesting," she laughs before walking off. 

Clark crosses his arms. "I am not a pushover..." 


	9. NEXT UPDATE SCHEDULED:

Hello, this year I am starting Junior year, hence why I will be very inactive with updating this story. I want to keep updating this when I can, so I will set dates on when I'll update. I'll update every 20th of each month, and I assure you I will stick to this schedule. I am currently writing another Superbat story with my best friend Angie, and we will be publishing it here. We're more active with updating the story, but both of us writing takes time. I'll publish the chapters that we have though, just bare with this story's delays please. It's hard for me to write everything on my own. 

Thanks for supporting this story!!!

\- Frosti


End file.
